Crimson x dimensional travels SAO
by crimson arsenal
Summary: there are going to be multiple different stories with similar names but all these stories written by me all connect to the man story. sum: it has been a while since crimson rose had last had an adventure in another dimension but this time he takes his twin sister along for the ride.
1. first time in a long time

I do not own any characters except any oc in the stories and crimson will not always have access to aura or the omnitrix all the time. Ps anyone who has not read crimson x I am sorry I might not explain how he looks but just refrense his story. Pss I am sorry the style of writing will be inconsistent.

* * *

Pov crimson

Time between v1 and v2

Location beacon dorm

I am with my sister ruby as the other had things that would take all day and today so far has been boring. "Hey Ruby?" I said. "Yes bro?" ruby asked back. "I know that we have both been board so I am going to make you an offer but first the information learned here does not leave this room" I tell her in a very serious tone. "Okay i guess?" she says somewhat unsure. "Ruby a while ago I discovered that the multiverse theory was somewhat correct. Although it is not the complete picture [i draw a picture of a tree in the forest and circle a part of a branch] imagen that this branch is our dimension. Then, the tree is our multiverse full of the what ifs or what never was. Then, the forest the tree is in is the omniverse full of realites completely different from our own." I tell her. "Crimson what are you getting at here?" she questions. "That my little sister is complicated but simply put I had found a way to travel between them so what I am getting at is would you like to travel to completely different universe with me sis." I say now hoping that she does not think I have gone crazy. "Sure as long as we are not gone for to long." I breathing a sigh of relief I reply "do not worry I have check the time flow difference. One year there is only an hour here and our bodies will age there but when we return here our physical age will match the age of us if we had never left." with that said I open the portal to the new universe, grab ruby's hand and jumped into the portal with her in tow.

* * *

Location japan

When my feet touch the ground I look at myself and my sister to see what has changed about us. I find myself looking mostly the same except for our cloths which instead of cloaks we had thin hoodies that somehow still consel all of our weapons. Approving of our physical appearance I quickly have us go to the library to forge us identities and a place to live for now and if we ever came back. "'Thank god that my money changes when I do this'" I thought to myself.

* * *

Location home?

It had been a few days since we had arrived and we found a game that we both wanted to try whale we were here I even scored four physical copies of it as well as four nerve gears for when we go back to reminet. "Hey sis today is the start of the game you ready to login" I ask her. "Yep!" she said popping her p. "No your not" I say as I put a life suporter band on her wrist which is similar to the life saving feature on my omnitrix that prevents me from strait up dying including from starvation and dehydration which will easily last three years strait. "What is this bro?" "just something in case of the worst." I tell her as we now put on our nerve gear and both shout. " **Link start!** " all I then, see is a white tunnel and then, tubes of color flash by me.

* * *

Location aincrad level one town of beginning

I open my eyes and look around and found my sister easily she almost looked the same as she did in real life no that it is a bad thing since I did the same. I hear two players talking about one showing the other how to start the game and I joined the conversation. "Hi. do you two think that you could help me and my sister as well?" the two turned to us the shorter one shrugged his shoulders and signaled us to follow.

* * *

Location ? not to far from the town of beginning

Me and my sister proved ourselves to be quick studies whale klein was having some trouble understanding the fact that you needed to hold a stance think of the skill then, the system will do the rest. It took kirito just showing him how to do it for him to understand and then, revealed to him that these mobs are extremely weak at that moment we were all about to logout when we all saw the logout button was not there then, everyone was transported to where we started. Looking up I see blood dripping from the top of this floor as it seemed to pool in the air and form a man.

(I am temporarily changing the way the speech is shown)

Kayaba: "Attention, players. I welcome you to my world."

Kirito: "What's he mean by that?"

Kayaba: "My name is Akihiko Kayaba. And as of this moment, I am in control of this world."

Girl: "Seriously?"

Guy1: "Wow, that's some entrance."

Kayaba: "I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus - the logout button. Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a defect. This is how "Sword Art Online" was designed to be."

Klein: "He's kidding, right?"

Kayaba: "You cannot log yourselves out of SAO, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the "Nerve Gear" from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life."

Girl: "What are you talking about?"

Guy1: "Oh, come on! That's such BS! (Bull Shit) This game sucks!"

Guy 2: "Let's get out of here. Hey, I can't get out!"

Klein: "Are you listening to this crap? He's gotto be nuts, right? Right, Kirito?"

Kirito: "He's not. The transmitter's signals in the headgear work just like microwaves. If the safety's disabled, it could fry your brain."

Klein: "Couldn't someone cut the power or...?"

Kirito: "That won't work. The Nerve Gear's got an internal battery."

Klein: "This is crazy! It's totally crazy!"

Kayaba: "Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the NerveGear, an unfortunate decision, to say the least. As a result, the game now has two hundred thirteen less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world."

Kirito: "Two hundred thirteen?"

Klein: "No way... I don't believe it!"

Kayaba: "As you can see, international media outlets have round-the-clock coverage of everything, including the deaths. At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a NerveGear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It's important to remember the following: "There is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system... forever. And the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain. There is only one way for a player to escape now - you must clear the game. Right now, you're gathered on Floor One, the lowest level of Aincrad.

If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor.

Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game."

Guy: "Clear?"

Girl: "What's he talking about?"

Guy: "Why should we believe any of the crap you're saying?"

Klein: "We can't clear all 100 floors… That's freaking impossible... even the beta testers never made it that high!"

Kayaba: "Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player.

Please have a look."

Kirito: "A mirror? Klein! Crimson! Ruby!

Klein: "You okay, guys?"

Kirito: "Yeah. Wait... Who are you?"

Klein: "I'm me. Who are you?"

Crimson: "It is still us we hardly changed."

Kirito: "Wait a second."  
Klein: "Is that you, Kirito?"  
Kirito: "Is that you, Klein?"  
Klein: "But, how?"  
Kirito: "The scan. There's a high-density signal device inside the NerveGear rig. It can see what my face looks like, but how's it know my height and body type?"  
Klein: "When you first put the NerveGear on, it had to do this... calibration thing. It asked you to touch your body all over like this, remember?"  
Kirito: "Oh, yeah, you're right. That's where it got our physical data!"  
Klein: "But, this is… What's the point?! Why would anyone do this to us?!"  
Kirito: "I think he's about to tell us."  
Kayaba: "Right now, you are probably wondering why. Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one. The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design."  
Kirito: "Kayaba…"  
Kayaba: "As you can see, I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck."  
Kirito: "It's not a game. It's real. Akihiko Kayaba created a virtual world. He designed the NerveGear rig. The man's a genius! I've been a fan of his for a long time... so I know... everything he just said... is the truth! If I die in the game, I'll die in real life!"

Kirito: "Come on guys."

* * *

Location Alleyway in the town of beginning

Kirito: "Okay, listen. I'm heading out right now for the next village. I want you to come."

Klein: "Huh?"

Kirito: "If what he said is true, and I think it is, the only way we're gonna survive in here is by making ourselves as strong as possible. In an MMORPG, the money you can earn... the EXP... once the game starts up, there's only so much of that stuff to go around. Look, the fields around the Town of Beginnings are gonna be hunted clean soon. If we head to the next village now, we'll have an easier time collecting cash and points. Don't worry, I know all the paths and places we should avoid. Even if I'm level one, I can get there easy."

Klein: "Thanks, but... you know those friends of mine I was telling you about... we stood in line for a whole night to buy this, and… They're back at the Plaza, somewhere... and I can't leave 'em. Sorry. Can't ask guys I just met to risk their lives for a bunch of strangers, can I? So, don't worry about me. Get your asses to the next village. I'll be fine! Last game I played, I ran a guild, so I'm more than prepared. And with all the stuff you taught me Kirito, I'll get by, no sweat"

Crimson: "We understand lets hope to meet up again someday."

We then, parted ways after we admitted that our true forms were a lot cooler.

* * *

Thanks for reading more are to follow soon. Once again sorry for changing the way people speech is written I will try to limitit.


	2. first floor boss

Sorry this will be a short chapter since it will only include the meeting and boss fight

* * *

Pov crimson

It has been a month since this game has started and we are still on the first floor and it is not because of a lack of trying cause many have died trying. Not even the beta testers have found the boss yet but that changes to day cause someone found the bosses room and there is a meeting today about defeating the boss. Then, some pompus ahole started to accuse the beta testers of being unfair. " _ **SHUT YOUR MOUTH JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE IS A BETA TESTER DOES NOT MEAN THEY KNOW EVERYTHING THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. LOTS OF THINGS COULD HAVE CHANGED REMEMBER THAT AS WE GO THROUGH THE HANDBOOK THAT THEY PAST OUT TO EVERYONE. ALSO, IT IS HIGHLY IMPROBABLE THAT NONE OF THE DEAD PLAYERS WERE BETA TESTERS THEMSELVES!**_ " a lot of people moved a little away from me for my outburst but then, the meeting continued. At the end of the meeting we convinced kirito to get another person to at least temporarily join the group whale me and my sister went off to grind a little more and I smiled a little when a fourth health bar appeared under mine.

* * *

Location boss room door

As we had gone along the path to the boss' room kirito tuterde asuna in the art of switching. We were assigned to keep the minions off of the main groups as they attacked the boss. It was working very well and we got the boss' health down rather quickly but the weapon he took out was not the right one as Diabel rushed to finish the boss I tried to stop the attack but I was to slow and the attack hit him sending him to the wall kirito tried to heal him but he had refused and died in kirito's arms. Then, kirito rushed past me with the others right behind him and I followed. Kirito and asuna got some hits in but almost got hit with an attack but I parried it and ruby sliced one of its hands off. "Kirito go for it kill this monster!" he and asuna did just that with kirito slicing him through then, the boss exploded and the congratulation sign appeared and everyone cheered until Kibaou when off blaming kirito for people's deaths so I grabbed Kibaou by the neck " _ **do not blame kirito for that idiots decisions I said earlier that thing could have changed.**_ " I growled at Kibaou then, through him just as kirito started to chuckle darkly that went into a full laugh.

"So, you guys think I used to be a beta-tester. It's not cool to put me in the same class with those noobs. Most of the thousand people who scored a slot in SAO's beta were rookies. They were so green, they didn't even know how to level up. Hell, even you guys are better than they were. But me, I'm nothing like those guys, man. During the beta, I made it to floors that were higher than any of the other testers. That's a fact. I knew about the boss, 'cause I fought tons of monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors! I know a bunch of other things, too. More than you can imagine. More than any info broker."

I understood what he was doing he was taking the blame for the deaths. At the end of the speech he was called a beater but I did not care he is a friend and ruby and I were going to stick to him. We followed him up the stairs. "Wait! When we were fighting the boss, you called me by my name." asuna called out as I face palmed knowing why she would be surprised that we knew her name. "I wasn't trying to be rude. Did I mess up the pronunciation?" kirito said. "How'd you even know it?" she questioned "'knew it'" i thought. "If you look right about here, you'll see another HP gauge under yours. There's a name written right next to it, yeah?" kirito replied. Asuna then, tried his name then, ours. "You can become powerful here on your own. But if the day comes when someone you trust invites you to join a guild, don't turn it down, 'cause there are limits to what a solo player can do." he said to Asuna who replied, "But, you're solo." I interject, "No he is not me and my sister are sticking to him like paper and glue because those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."


	3. moonlit black cats

Floor 11

Taft

My sister, kirito and I are in a bar with a small guild that we saved whale we were collecting some materials on this floor. "Here's to us, the Moonlit Black Cats! Cheers, everyone!" ducker said and the rest of the guild replied. "I got another. Here's to the guys who saved our lives!" the rest of us raised our glasses. We then, chatted a little and I only spoke when kirito lied about his rank being half of what it was and I 'corrected' him still having us not show our full levels but there reaction was fun still. "Really? You're at that level and still only a party. You're an inspiration!" I simply told them that we have just been working together since the start of the game and cover each other's weaknesses. I then, stated to zone out until they had somehow convinced kirito and my sister to join there guild so I did to but reminded them that I needed to work on some of my other skills which was why we were down here.

* * *

The next day

The rest of the guild went off to grind in the forest while I stayed back and worked on my smithing skills cause right now I am only a little better than those on the highest available floor at the moment so I needed to crack down on that skill cause I am not going to lose to some npc. As time went on I ended up maxing my curent sword out for the time being and raised my smithing levels.

Then, the other came back with an announcement saying they had enough to buy a house soon and that tomorrow they wanted me to up there normal armer up whale they all used there back ups. I was okay with that as long as they supplied the materials for the upgrades.

* * *

timeskip

It has been about two day and they not have enough to buy a house and the rest of the guild decided to go out and earn more money and I went with them. We were just moving through when ducker noticed something ahead as we entered I told ruby to stay in the doorway getting a bad feeling from this room but kirito and I realized why to late the room glowed red and the door slammed shut separating us from ruby. Then, mobs started to spawn in around us so I got next to the closed guild member ready to protect them (that ended up being Sachi) but the others were quickly over through in the end only me, Sachi, and Kirito got out of there alive. When we got back to town and told the Keita what had happened he accused us of not belong with them and having no right to have lied to them and then, he committed suicide.

* * *

Time skip

It is now December 25 and what is now called the remnant of black cats were going to take down Nicholas the Renegade, who'll drop an item that can revive a dead player. If we do the event separately we should have enough to revive the rest of the guild. As we walk a group of people appeared behind us it was klein's guild so I ran a head since I was currently a level stronger then, the others and later kirito caught up to me and explained the situation with the holy dragon alliance. Lets just say that at that moment I needed a very durable punching bag then, after the chime of a clock tower I got just what I wished for. Me and kirito charged at Nicholas the Renegade.

* * *

(sorry i would do the battle but it was not apart of the episode)

When we got back to the others we even got two revival items but we were still angry.

Klein: "Huh? Kirito, hey! W-Wha?"

Kirito: "There. That's the revival item."

Kirito tosses Klein his item.

Klein: "Let's see... it says it must administer to affected player... within ten seconds?!"

Kirito: "If someone dies in front of you someday, make sure you use it."

Klein: "Kirito ... Listen. Stay alive, you hear? I don't care how you do it. Just stay alive, to the end!"

Kirito: "See you."

The rest of us walk away with our heads hung low because we had failed the moonlit black cats.

* * *

Location change

House

Pov Kirito

I was sitting on a chair in front of a desk in my room alone when an item appeared in my box from Sachi. It was a recorder and when I activated it I heard her voice.

Sachi: "Merry Christmas, Kirito! By the time you hear this, I'll probably be dead. How can I explain this, let's see… To tell you the truth, I never really wanted to leave the Town of Beginnings. And I knew if I fought with an attitude like that, I would end up dying someday. But that's not anyone's fault. That's something I have to deal with. Kirito, ever since that night you found me, you kept telling me I wasn't going to die, no matter what. But what if I got killed anyway? I knew that if I died, you'll blame yourself. That's why I decided to record this for you.

By the way, I know how powerful you really are. Sorry. I sort of peeked when you weren't looking. I wondered why you and your friends weren't telling the truth about what level player you guys really were. I wondered why you decided to fight with us. I never figured it out though. You know what? When I found out how strong you were, I don't know, it made me so happy. I so relieved. So even if I die, promise me you'll go on living, okay, Kirito? Stay alive, so you can see the end of this world, and find out why it was created. Find out why a weakling like me ended up here. Find out the reason you and I met. Please. That's what I wish. Looks like I still have time, so… Seeing how it's Christmas and everything, I'll sing you a song. [she hums rudolf the rednosed reindeer] Anyway, Kirito. I'm so glad that I met you, and that I could be with you... even for a little while. Thank you. Goodbye."

Then, the recorder lost its glow and hit the desk just sitting there. Just then, Sachi walked in to the room so I turned to her and walk up to her and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Do not worry Sachi we will survive I am not going to let any more of us die."


End file.
